Hakuouki Blogs!: Special!
by AzureArchxngel
Summary: Azure (the admin) has brought back computers and wifi for two days! On those two days, the Shinsengumi, Azure, and her friend Terra, play rounds of a game called "Sausage" and a game called "Honey I Love You". Oh, how the turn tables, in this Hakuouki Blogs! two chapter special!
1. Sausage

Hakuouki Blogs!: Special!

* * *

 **Azure: Hello everybody! It's time for... A HAKUOUKI BLOGS SPECIAL! YAY!  
**

 **Ignescent: WOOP WOOP**

 **Heisuke: Oh! Admin, you were able to borrow some computers and the wifi again?**

 **Azure: Yep! Although, to be honest, we're not going to be needing it very much in these two chapters.**

 **Saito: ...Why?**

 **Azure: Well, of course we're going to talk and all, but we're going to be playing two games I learned when I went to visit my cousins! Two of them work in a daycare like I do, and we played two games that, heck, even the adults were cracking up at. So, I thought we could play these games together to help calm your nerves**

 **Sano: Hmmm, games huh? Sounds interesting. What games are we going to be playing?**

 **Ignescent: That's a surprise ( owo)**

 **Hijikata: You can't tell us the names?**

 **Azure: Not now, but I will tell you later!**

 **Souji: Ehh?~ I'm going to kick all of your asses**

 **Azure: Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

 **.:.:.:.:The_awesome_admin has opened this conversation:.:.:.:.**

 **The_awesome_admin:**...Okay guys, I got it to work. You can join now

 **-Saito_Hajime has logged on-**

 **-The_joker has logged on-**

 **-ChizuruYukimura:) has logged on-**

 **-TheViceCommander has logged on-**

 **-I_haz_da_magic_belleh has logged on-**

 **-Ignescent has logged on-**

 **-Kazama_the_superior_one has logged on-**

 **-Heisuke_epicness has logged on-**

 **-Look_at_my_sexy_self has logged on-**

 **The_awesome_admin:** That's all? No one else wanted to play?

 **I_haz_da_magic_belleh:** I think they didn't want to take any chances, not knowing what game we would be playing

 **Look_at_my_sexy_self:** Me on the other hand, I want to learn all sorts of Western games! What are we playing?!

 **The_awesome_admin:** Sheesh calm down. Terra, you want to explain?

 **Ignescent:** do i h ave to

 **The_awesome_admin:** Preferably, yes. Why is your writing so... lazy?

 **Ignescent:** y iz urs writn prettily an w/ careefulnesss

 **The_awesome_admin:**...I actually don't know. Oh my god. Um...

 **TheViceCommander:** Mid-life crisis?

 **The_awesome_admin:** I'M NOT THAT OLD. Anyway, Terra, please explain the game we will be playing. And type _nicely._

 **Ignescent:** Fine. So the game we will be playing today is "Sausage"

 **Heisuke_epicness:**...S...a...u...s...a...g...e...

 **Saito_Hajime:** What is this... sausage, you speak of?

 **Ignescent:** Oh my god let me look it up. But mainly, it's meat.

 **Ignescent:** Okay, here is a better definition of sausage, courtesy to google answers: "Sausage is a cylindrical length of minced and seasoned pork, beef, or other meat encased in a skin, typically sold raw to be grilled, boiled, or fried before eating."

 **ChizuruYukimura:):** There's a game named after... sausage? I want to try and cook some for you guys.

 **The_awesome_admin:** Guys, we're getting off track. So now, I will explain how to play this game.

 **The_awesome_admin:** Okay, so first, you need to choose one person from the group to stand up in front of everyone else. Then, the others from the group have to ask the person standing questions. They can be anything! "Why do you wet the bed?" or "What's your girlfriend's name?" are some examples. But again, it can be anything! The person standing up can only reply "Sausage" to those questions without smiling or laughing. If they smile or laugh, they lose, and the person who got them out has to be the one to stand at the front. However, if ten questions are asked and the person standing has not smiled or laughed, they get to choose who goes up.

 **The_awesome_admin:** And that's it! Any questions?

 **Kazama_the_superior_one:** Can we play now?

 **Ignescent:** So impatient. Fine we'll play

* * *

 **Game: Sausage**

 **Round 1**

 **(We will now change to third person point of view)**

* * *

Ten people sat in a circle in the infamous Shinsengumi compound. These ten people consisted of Azure the admin, Saito Hajime, Okita Souji, Yukimura Chizuru, Hijikata Toshizou, Harada Sanosuke, Terra (Azure's friend), Kazama Chikage, Toudou Heisuke, and Nagakura Shinpachi.

Now, what are they doing, you might ask? These men - and the two female teenagers from the future - are about to start a game called "Sausage". Yes, it is a very interesting name for a game indeed, however, the game is a lot better then it sounds. I promise you.

Well, we should now pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"Alright, so who would like to go first?" Azure asked, her jubilant eyes scanning the crowd for any takers. But, there are none to be found. "Aww come on guys. I go through all the trouble to get here - I still don't know how I do - and you don't participate. Anyone? Please?"

Alas! There is a ray of hope! Heisuke timidly raises his hand as his friends and comrades stare at him.

"It's true," he mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. "she did take the time to come over. Let's at least give this game a chance!" With a new, brighter attitude, Heisuke practically skipped over to center of the circle to compose himself. He wasn't suppose to smile or laugh after all. Once he did, round one of Sausage began.

Sanosuke was the first one to raise his hand to ask a question, a small, innocent smile playing on his lips. "Heisuke: What do you fight whenever there is trouble during your rounds?"

Upon hearing the question the baka trio member had asked him, Heisuke snorted a few times and bit the inside of his cheek to save himself from laughing aloud. "Uh... sausage." He barely managed to reply as Sano gave a disappointed frown.

The next person to raise her hand was Terra, who instead of Sano, had a devious grin on her face that made Heisuke tremble. "Yes... Terra?" Terra gave a light laugh before asking her question. "Why does Shinpachi take so long going to the restroom?"

There it was. The golden question that got everyone laughing until their ribs cracked. Heisuke had lost, and even Hajime, Toshi, and Chikage were laughing at the known answer. Everyone laughed - except for Shinpachi, who was angry and rather embarrassed.

"...It's not funny!" He exclaimed as Heisuke wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh man... That was a good one Terra! Totally worth losing!" "So that's what takes you..." Toshi couldn't even finish his sentence as Shinpachi began shouting angrily at Terra.

"Alright alright, settle down!" Azure giggled one final time before taking a deep breath. "Since it was Terra's question that made Heisuke lose... It's Terra's turn!"

And so, as Heisuke returned to his seat, Terra stood up with utmost confidence as round two began.

* * *

 **Round 2**

 **Terra**

* * *

Before the questions began, Terra lightly smacked her cheeks to compose herself. Once ready, she nodded to everyone before Saito raised his hand.

"How is a katana made?" Terra blinked at his question before responding. "Uh... sausage?" She answered questioningly, clearly not finding the question funny. She scanned the circle until she caught sight of Chikage's hand being raised in the air. "Yes, Chikage?"

Chikage gave an evil smile before asking his question, expectant that Terra would lose. "Who is your crush?" Terra squinted at him before giving a lovey-dovey expression somewhere off in the distance. "Sausage..." She murmured dreamily before turning to look toward Chikage, who bore a very unhappy expression as Terra stuck her tongue out at him.

Regaining her original attitude, she turned to Souji, who now had his hand raised. "What causes Gin's *spoiler, spoiler, spoiler* in the movie 'Hotarubi no Mori e'?"

Terra gave a look of complete and utter shock as she desperately tried to hide the oh-so-obvious smile forming on her face. "S-Sau...sa..ge.." Eventually, she burst out laughing as Souji gave a look of victory.

"Souji, how do you even know that movie?" The teen asked between giggles. Her question was answered when she realized that Azure and Souji were sitting right next to each other before giving a high-five.

"Okita-san, that means it's your turn!" Chizuru replied happily as Souji stood up and walked to the center.

Round three had now begun.

* * *

 **Round 3**

 **Souji**

* * *

Immediately, Shinpachi raised his hand before Souji pointed at the sitting figure. "Souji - what did you tell Hijikata-san when he asked what your impressions were of Chizuru after that whole discussion?"

Souji gave a lazy shrug in turn before replying with "sausage". As a few people giggled, Toshi gave Shinpachi a disapproving look. "Who did you hear that from?" "Souji himself." Shinpachi replied as Toshi turned to glare at the man in the center.

"Don't worry Chizuru-chan! I didn't actually say that." He reassured Chizuru, who didn't seemed worried in the slightest. "Don't worry! We didn't know of... sausage back then. But what were your impressions of me?" The woman asked curiously as all gaze turned to Souji. "Eh, I thought you were cute." Came the answer from the man who gave a smirk in turn.

All at once, everyone smiled at Souji, who gave a puzzled look towards the people sitting in the circle. "...What? It's not like I have feelings for her or anything." "No, that's not it Souji." Azure gave a laugh as she glanced over in Hajime's direction. "You smiled."

It took a few moments before realization dawned on him. Souji - who had earlier looked very proud and confident - now gave a look of defeat as he trudged back to his seat.

"Well, technically, since it was Shinpachi who had asked the last question, it's his turn to go up." Azure told everyone as an excited Shinpachi jump up from his seat and made his way toward the center.

Round 4 was just beginning.

* * *

 **Round 4**

 **Shinpachi**

* * *

No one had raised their hands for a while, thinking of possible questions that would make Shinpachi lose. It wasn't long until Azure raised her hand with a hopeful expression painting her face.

"Azure?" Shinpachi asked as he indicated that it she was now allowed to ask her question. "What is Saito Hajime secretly afraid of?" Although not as loudly, everyone laughed as they imagined Hajime being afraid of sausage in their minds.

Shinpachi hadn't even tried to win - apparently it was too much as the baka trio member collapsed to the floor in tears.

Hajime at first had not appreciated this question, but since it made Shinpachi lose instantly, the samurai had decided to forgive Azure. For now.

Shinpachi didn't even have to be told that he lost. He stumbled back to his seat, threatening to lose control again if someone even mentioned "sausage" for the answer.

* * *

In the end, many more rounds of this game was played, with Hajime ending up the winner. Not to say that he didn't have a sense of humor - he was just, very literal about things.

Terra came in second, using acting as a strategy to not laugh by acting out her answer. For example, when Toshi had asked her what she always had nightmares about, she acted horrified before screaming the answer. This, according to the teenager, fills her head with acting out her answer correctly instead of thinking about how silly it was, claiming that "when actors and actresses act during the shooting of a film, they must forget about how silly or sad a line may be to finish the scene correctly."

Chikage came in third, surprisingly. His strategy? Well... thinking about killing humans. Don't ask why, it's probably not a good idea, but hey, if it worked, what am I to complain about?

Now... who came in dead last you wonder? That would be Azure. Because of her upbeat and carefree personality, she finds almost anything funny. For example, she's laughing as she writes this sentence. So, she lost every single round almost instantly.

At this point, everyone has finished with the game "sausage", and eagerly await the new game tomorrow. Azure and Terra shut down the computers before returning to their temporary room, looking forward to many great rounds of "Honey I Love You".

* * *

 **Azure: Hehe! So that was sausage! Feel free to play it if you want! Not that I created it.**

 **Souji: What about your story "I Have Returned"? Aren't you going to work on that?**

 **Azure: ...the worst possible thing has happened. I have writer's block.**

 **Hijikata: ...**

 **Azure: so, I decided to take a small break and work on this special. Hopefully after finishing the special, my writer's block will be gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Honey, I Love You

Hakuouki Blogs!: Special!

* * *

 **Azure: Hello guys! I sincerely apologize about the delay. I unexpectedly caught the flu, and now I'm having some really serious ear problems. I'm practically deaf in my left ear, and it hurts. I'm sorry, I have a lot of health problems. That aside, I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter. But hey! That doesn't mean I won't write other stuff in the future! So Terra, what game are we playing?  
**

 **Ignescent: So today, we will be playing a game called "Honey I Love You"**

 **Azure: It's a pretty well known game, so I'm sure a few of you have heard of it. If not, the rules will be explained in the chapter.**

 **Heisuke: I'm kind of scared... but if it's as fun as sausage I'm all in for it!**

 **Azure: That's the spirit, Heisuke!**

 **Ignescent: At least someone understands**

 **Souji: This time, I'm gonna kick of your asses**

 **Hijikata: You said that last time and you lost**

 **Souji: Don't worry. I won't make the same mistake**

 **Chizuru: Okita-san... you're a bit scary...**

 **Azure: Anyway, let's start this last chapter!**

* * *

 **We will now switch to third person point-of-view. There will be no blogs in this chapter.**

* * *

Ten people - the same crowd from the last chapter - stood in a circle and eagerly awaited Azure's instructions, whether they showed it or not. Azure, one of the young teenaged girls from the future, walked to the center of the circle and began to explain the game.

"Alright, so 'Honey I Love You' has a similar concept to 'Sausage'." She began, clapping her hands together and looking around to make sure everyone was paying attention. "In other words, when someone comes up to you, try not to laugh or smile. However, the game mechanics are a little different. One person will come stand in the middle of the circle. That person has to choose someone from the circle, and in the best way possible, you must say, "Honey, I love you. Will you give me a smile?" The person being asked that must not smile or laugh, and reply, "Honey, I love you too. But I just can't smile right now." If the person manages to say that without smiling or laughing, the person in the center has to ask other people until someone gets out. However, if you laugh or smile while being asked, you must stand in the center and perform it on the others. Any questions?" Once she finished, the girl's gray eyes scanned the crowd.

To her slight surprise, Hajime raised his hand, and saw that his face was slightly tinted a rosy color. "Yes... Hajime?" "Must we say 'Honey, I love you'?" Azure gave a small laugh before nodding. "Of course! That's why the game is called that. Anyone else?" Silence. "No? Alright, let's get started then! I'll go first so you guys can learn how it's played."

* * *

 **Round 1**

 **Azure**

* * *

Azure stood at the center of the circle, as the nine others surrounded her. Immediately, she walked over to Terra, who rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Sorry, this is just so that they get an idea." Azure whispered to her friend who gave a reluctant nod.

The red haired teenager took a deep breath, before dropping to one knee and holding out her hand. "Honey... I love you! Will you give me a smile?" Terra gave a single snort at this, and cleared her throat before replying to the woman on the floor.

"Honey... I love... you... t-too... But I just... can't.. s-smi..." It was too much for Azure's friend apparently, who burst into laughter and held her stomach. Azure stood up and brushed her knee before turning to everyone else.

"That's an example of how you play. You can ask 'Honey I love you' in any way you want! But now... the game truly begins, with Terra starting us off."

* * *

 **Round 2**

 **Terra**

* * *

The smaller girl skipped on over to the center, and looked around before marching up too Souji, who gave a confused and slightly intimidated look. "Y-Yes?" He asked as Terra grabbed both of his hands in hers, small, crystal tears pooling in her eyes.

"Honey... I-I love you! Will you please give me a smile?" She asked him through fake sobs. Souji seemed a bit distressed, actually thinking she was crying... before he remembered her acting skills. No... she wasn't like Chizuru.

"Honey, I... I love you too, but... I'm sorry, I just can't smile right now." He said in a serious tone, as the tears from Terra's eyes instantly disappeared. "Aw man! My acting was perfect!" It was Sanosuke who spoke up. "Yes, your acting was perfect. However, it wasn't funny." "Well, you gotta admit Souji's reaction was hilarious!" Heisuke shouted as Souji sent a death glare in his direction. "Bastards... I actually thought something was wrong..." He mumbled as Terra then strode on over to Chikage, who looked like he was ready to kill the poor girl. Terra was not afraid, however.

"Honey, I love you! Will you give me a smile?!" Terra asked in the highest pitch possible for her, with puppy-like eyes. Chikage only gave her a cold glance before answering. "I hate you. Go away."

Everyone seemed to sweat drop. "Chikage... that's not what your suppose to say." Azure told the oni, who only gave a "Humph" in reply. Terra really didn't seem to care as she made a B-line toward her new target: Sanosuke.

Instead of acting silly, Terra shoved her face directly in front of Sano's, their noses so close they were practically touching. "Honey. I love you. Will you give me a smile?" The girl asked through gritted teeth with a deep voice. Sanosuke appeared confused before giving an awkward smile. "Honey, I love you too. But I just can't smile right now."

At this point, Terra was getting fairly annoyed. She wanted to be _done._ The teenager gave a quick glance at Hajime, before deciding to impersonate Toshi. Practically stomping up to the samurai, she gave an extremely sharp glare. Oh, if looks could kill. Taking on a more hostile attitude, she shouted at Hajime, "HONEY, I LOVE YOU! GIVE ME A SMILE!" It wasn't even a question.

The poor man stood there, looking utterly confused and terrified. Hajime cleared his throat softly, a clearly visible blush tinting his cheeks as he spoke. "I'm sorry... I'm not looking to be in a relationship..."

Terra gave a facepalm, and sunk to her knees. "Saito-san... this isn't real. It's just a game." Chizuru reminded him sweetly as Hajime gave a look of apologies toward the younger girl on the floor. "Forgive me, Terra." "No, no, it's alright..."

It took three more chances before Terra was finally able to get a laugh from Heisuke. The man gave a sigh as he wandered to the middle of the circle, cyan eyes scanning the crowd to decide the next victim. In the end, Heisuke meandered over to Chizuru and immediately froze up. It was one thing doing it to his friends... but to a woman... that's another story.

* * *

 **Round 3**

 **Heisuke**

* * *

"Uh... H... Honey... w..." The samurai's face was the color of a tomato, struggling desperately to speak to the poor oni who stood rooted to the spot, clearly just as embarrassed as Heisuke was.

Heisuke continued mumbling, but it was too obvious that performing this task was near impossible. And yet...

"Mmmmm... hehehehe... ahahahahaha!" Chizuru let out a joyful laugh upon the failed attempts. Heisuke's embarrassment instantly disappeared, and turned to one of slight shock and concern when seeing the woman laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Heisuke..." Was all the girl could manage before collapsing to the floor. Everyone stared at her, uncertain what to do...

It was then decided that the game would finish.

* * *

 **Azure: And that's the end of the special! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Souji: That was short, but fun. I hope we can do more stuff like this in the future.**

 **Sanosuke: Indeed**

 **Ignescent: no**

 **Saito: ...Why?**

 **Ignescent: i don wanna**

 **Azure: Ignore Terra; we'll definitely do this again! Bye for now!**


End file.
